


In Which Eddie Is A Bit Of An Ass

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [16]
Category: Blue Devil (DCU Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: The title says it out





	In Which Eddie Is A Bit Of An Ass

2015

“I’m going to burn hell.” Eddie sighed.

Kit looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “Not anymore; I helped you get out of that contract.”

Eddie let out a laugh. “No, I’m not talking about that.

"So what’s up?”

“Rose and I got in an argument and I said something I shouldn’t have. She locked herself in her room and I keep apologizing through the door. I don’t know what to do.”

Kit shrugged. “You try to make it right. She’s your girlfriend. Anyway, why did you come to me about this? Do I look like the relationship expert?”

“No but you’re the only one here that isn’t M'ggan or Rose.” Eddie said.

“Maybe Rose’s semi friend and roommate would be better to talk to.”

“She’s in with Rose.”

Kit put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Go back to apologize. Don’t be an idiot. And leave me alone.”

“Okay, thanks dude.”


End file.
